Sugar Sweet Karaoke
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Takes place after The Sweetest Love There Is. Rancis takes Vanellope to a karaoke place for a date. One thing led to another, the two began sweet talking each other through music.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetprincess: And hello again my lovelies! I'm back again! Did you miss me?**

**Vanellope: We were here yesterday with a one-shot about me and my dad**

**Sweet princess: I was referring to the vanillabutter fans, thank you very much. I'm sorry to say that for the time being I won't be posting the next chapter for True Love's Destiny until further notice. **

**Rancis: WHAT?! WHY?!  
**

**Sweet princess: Because Rancis, to make a long story short, I don't know how to start the next chapter. So I'm just going to take an intermission on that story. It shouldn't be long though... maybe... probably**

**Vanellope: So basically writer's block.**

**Sweet princess: yeah pretty much. But until then, I will be posting one shots or really short stories consisting of vanillabutter. **

**Vanellope: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on! So you can post this story, but you can't post another chapter?**

**Sweet princess: You try writing a chapter about you getting yourself mystical powers from a legendary jewel that was passed down from your ancestor, and trying to consist as many vanillabutter at the same time! Before things will get out of hand, I'll just do the disclaimer really quick. I don't own wir. All I do own is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream. Now if you'll excuse me, I need flee from an angry mob of vanillabutter fans!**

***angry mob chases sweet princess***

**Angry mob: FINISH THE CHAPTER!  
**

**Sweet princess: Writer's block!**

**Angry mob: WE DON'T GIVE A FUDGE!**

* * *

_Ch.1_

Rancis smiled and gazed at Vanellope lovingly, sighing. Though the two have been dating for quite some time now, he still couldn't help but to stare at Vanellope intensely. He watched her as she played Just Dance 4, dancing to "You Make Me Feel…" by Cobra Starships. He slightly drooled at the sight of Vanellope swaying her hips. He didn't what was better: the fact that his girlfriend was putting on a show just for him, or the fact that she was trying to impress him by busting up some moves. Either way he was loving it, and he hoped that the song would never end. Unfortunately, the song had ended, and Vanellope plopped on the couch, smiling at him.

"So what'd you think, buttercup? You liked it?" she asked in a teasing voice, wiping off the drool off his face.

Rancis blinked, snapping back to reality and smiled at his girlfriend. "You were adorable, as always," he commented. Vanellope smiled and kissed his cheek, which made him blush. "Awwww, you're sweet, butterfingers. I love that about you," she cooed. Smiling mischievously, she took his shoulders and pinned him back on the couch, sitting on top of him. "And you know what boys get when they're sweet, butterfingers?"

"I don't know. Tell me," he replied, smirking.

"They get servings of what I like to call 'Vanilla Hershey kisses," she answered. She leaned in and kissed Rancis on the lips, caressing his cheeks gently. Rancis cupped Vanellope's face and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Vanellope slightly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, causing her to moan. After a while, the two separated and panted, smiling at each other. Vanellope huffed and touched Rancis' cheek, looking in his eyes. Rancis smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Nellie, when was the last time we went on a date?" Rancis asked, sitting up. Vanellope crawled off him and leaned on the couch pillows thinking long and hard.

"Well… you took me out for a movie, remember? We watched The Boy Who Cried Werewolf," she reminded him. "That was months ago, buttercup."

"Exactly. Listen. If you're not busy tomorrow night, let me take you out on a date. There's a karaoke place that I've been meaning to go to," he said. Vanellope smiled and nodded, twirling her ponytail around her finger in a bored manner. She smirked and gazed at Rancis, beckoning her finger at him. "You are a devious little girl," he teased her, pulling her closer.

"Only when it comes to her, butterfingers," she whispered, kissing him once more.

The next night, Rancis went over to Vanellope's castle to pick her up for their date. Dressed in an orange reese's cup T-shirt and brown denim jeans, he approached the door and knocked on the door. Vanellope opened it, wearing a white T-shirt under a teal varsity jacket with pink accents, a brown tiered mini skirt with a ribbon trim and a bow on the side, and black platform sandals with white candy crystal straps. Rancis's jaw dropped at the sight of Vanellope.

"Hey, butterfingers," Vanellope said, smiling. "You ready?"

Rancis said nothing, but nodded. Vanellope walked out and closed the door, leading Rancis to his kart. "N-n-nellie, you l-look hot," Rancis stuttered, sitting in his kart and helping Vanellope in. She shrugged and smiled. "Thank you. I did this all for you, butterfingers," she replied, kissing his cheek. With that said, Rancis turned on the kart and drove off. They didn't say anything for a while, until they came to their destination.

"Here it is, Sugar Sweet Karaoke. The sweetest karaoke place in the arcade," Rancis said.

Vanellope shook her head and hopped off, with Rancis in tow. Inside there was soda bar, a pool table, a dj, and many booths. In front of it all was a karaoke stage. Rancis led Vanellope to an empty booth up front of the stage and looked around. A waitress came up to them, smiling.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

Rancis ordered a slice of chocolate cake, while Vanellope ordered some mint green and chocolate chip ice cream. "This place is awesome," Vanellope commented, checking out the place. Rancis nodded in agreement and got up. "I'm going to get us some drinks. Want anything?" he asked.

"Get me some pepsi, please?"

He smiled and walked off, walking off to the soda bar. He was shocked to see Swizzle working behind the bar. "Swizzle?" Rancis said, confused. He looked up and nodded at Rancis, smiling. "Sup, Fluggerbutter. Fancy meeting you here," he replied.

"What are you doing here? And working?" Rancis asked.

Swizzle shrugged. "I want to take Sticky out for a dinner date, but I don't have enough money. Snowanna hooked me up as a bartender. I get paid twenty gold coins per hour," he explained. "Now, what do you want?"

"A pepsi and a coca cola."

Swizzle handed him two bottles. "On the house, bro," he whispered. Rancis smiled and walked off with the two drinks. He returned back to Vanellope and handed her the pepsi, sitting next to her. Pretty soon the waitress handed the two their order. "There's a lot of songs here, Nellie. We should sing one of them," he suggested, looking over the song list. Vanellope chuckled and looked away.

"That'll be the day," she snorted.

As the two looked over the song list, Snowanna came onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey, what up, party people!" she hollered. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands. "Now, I'm ready to hear some songs, so how about we get someone to drop it for us?" The crowd hollered and clapped their hands. Rancis looked around and smirked at Vanellope, who didn't like the look on his face.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned him.

Rancis looked towards Snowanna and hollered out, "Yo, Snowanna! Vanellope would love to sing for us!" Vanellope spewed out her soda and glared at Rancis. "What? No no no! You guys got it all wrong! I'm not singing, I just came to watch people sing!" she argued. Snowanna rolled her eyes and chanted, "Sing, sing sing" over and over again. Pretty soon, the crowd started doing the same. "Come on, if you sing, I sing too, so you won't be left out," Rancis offered. Vanellope groaned and facepalmed herself.

"You so owe me for this, butterfingers," she growled, making her way to the stage, passing through the cheering crowd

"Here she comes, everyone! Vanellope Von Schweetz!" she exclaimed, handing her the microphone. "What's your song?" Vanellope thought for a while before answering, "S.O.S." Snowanna nodded and placed the microphone on its stand. The music started to play and blared through the speakers. Vanellope inhaled a deep breath and started singing.

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_  
_You know..._

_I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like… so real_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_  
_And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough_  
_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_  
_'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_  
_I'm the question and you're of course the answer_  
_Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer_  
_You make me shaken up, never mistaken_  
_But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

Vanellope snatched the mic off its stand and started dancing on the stage. She watched as the audience was dancing along with her.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_  
_'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it_  
_I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_  
_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_  
_This time please someone come and rescue me_  
_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it_  
_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_  
_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

Vanellope pulled the licorice hair tie out of her hair and ruffled her hair a bit as she pranced around the stage.

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

_S.O.S. please someone help me._  
_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_  
_Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,_  
_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

Vanellope smiled at Rancis and winked at him, now singing directly at him.

_This time please someone come and rescue me_  
_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)_  
_I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_  
_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_  
_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)_  
_'Cause you on my mind got me losing it_  
_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_  
_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging_

She placed the mic back on its stand, tightly gripping it in her grasp.

_S.O.S. please somebody help me._  
_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_  
_Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),_  
_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it_

_Lala lala lala lala Ohhh_  
_Ohh ohh lala lala_

The audience erupted into cheers and applause. Vanellope handed the microphone back to Snowanna and smirked at Rancis, whose mouth dropped to the ground. "And that's how you do it, butterfingers," she said, brushing off fake dust off her shoulder as if it was nothing and take a swing on her pepsi. Rancis smirked and nodded his head at her. "Oh, it's on," he replied.

* * *

**Vanellope: Hello again. Sweet princess can't really talk right now. She's a bit.. occupied**

**Sweet princess: Yo this is jacked us man! This is- POLICE BRUTALITY! POLICE BRUTALITY!**

**Angry mob: You're not going anywhere until you finish the next chapter**

**Rancis: Do you think we're pushing it?"**

**Vanellope: *looks behind her and back at Rancis* Nah. So until next time, this is Vanellope and Rancis signing of. Peace!**

**Rancis: Later!**

**Swee princess: You stole my line!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet princess: Hello beautiful people! At the moment, I'm not at my usual office where I post my stories. I'm currently hiding from the angry mob for vanillabutter fans. Their upset because I haven't posted the next chapter for my story. One of my followers hooked me up and got me this hiding spot. So until the mob dies down, I'm going to write this story. Before I go into the disclaimer, I'd just like to advertise my little one-shot _Daddy's Little Girl. _If you think King Candy makes a good dad for Vanellope, I think this is a good after math one-shot for you. Now on to the disclaimer! I do not wir. All credits goes to Disney. All i do own is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream. Now without further adieu, I present the next chapter!**

* * *

_Ch.2_

Snowanna clapped for Vanellope's performance and looked at the audience. "Okay. Who here's thinks that was the cherry on top?" she asked the crowd. The audience roared with cheers, applauding the little munchkin. Vanellope smiled and waved at her adorers, smirking at Rancis, who was shaking his head at her. "Oh I'm sorry, butterfingers. Were they waving at you?" she teased.

"Just you wait, Von Schweetz. I'm going to drop a track on you that'll wipe that smirk off your cute little face," he replied.

Vanellope smiled and teasingly pouted. "Awwww, is my butterfingers jealous that his princess is getting the love?" she mocked him, pinching his cheeks. Rancis gently shoved her and looked back at the stage, where Snowanna was at the moment.

"Okay, okay. Who wants to go next?" she asked.

Vanellope smirked and stood up in her seat. "Hey, Snowanna, Rancis wants to go next!" she screamed. She sat back down and whispered in his ear, "If I'm coming down, you're coming down with me." Rancis smirked and got walked towards the stage.

"So what's your song, Rancis?" Snowanna asked.

"'Mirrors."

Snowanna nodded and handed him the mic, cuing the dj. "This is for my special princess who completes the other half of me. This goes out to you, baby," he shouted it. The song began playing and Rancis began singing.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire _

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror _

_And I can't help but notice _

_You reflect in this heart of mine _

_If you ever feel alone and _

_The glare makes me hard to find _

_Just know that I'm always _

_Peering out on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap _

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go _

_Just put your hand on the past _

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through _

_You just gotta be strong _

Rancis caught Vanellope's eyes and smiled, pointing at her.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now _

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me _

_The biggest scene is set in my heart _

_There's a space, but now you're home _

_Show me how to fight for now _

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy _

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out _

_You were right here all along _

_It's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me _

_I couldn't get any bigger _

_With anyone else beside me _

_And now it's clear as this promise _

_That we're making _

_Two reflections into one _

_Cause it's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me _

_Aren't you somethin', an original _

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple _

_And I can't help but stare, cause _

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes _

_I can't ever change without you _

_You reflect me, I love that about you _

_And if I could, I Would look at us all the time _

Rancis jumped off the stage and walked towards Vanellope, taking her hand.

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap _

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go _

_Just put your hand on the past _

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through _

_You just gotta be strong _

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now _

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me _

_The biggest scene is set in my heart _

_There's a space, but now you're home _

_Show me how to fight for now _

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy _

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out _

_You were right here all along _

_It's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me _

_I couldn't get any bigger _

_With anyone else beside me _

_And now it's clear as this promise _

_That we're making _

_Two reflections into one _

_Cause it's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me _

Rancis caressed Vanellope's hand gently and dragged her back to the stage, now serenading directly at her.

_Yesterday is history _

_Tomorrow's a mystery _

_I can see you lookin' back at me _

_Keep your eyes on me _

_Baby, keep your eyes on me _

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now _

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me _

_The biggest scene is set in my heart _

_There's a space, but now you're home _

_Show me how to fight for now _

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy _

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out _

_You were right here all along _

_It's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me _

_I couldn't get any bigger _

_With anyone else beside me _

_And now it's clear as this promise _

_That we're making _

_Two reflections into one _

_Cause it's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me _

_ahh~ _

The crowd erupted into cheers and applauded Rancis, who was too busy looking at Vanellope's eyes to even notice. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nellie. Were these guys cheering for you?" he teased her. Vanellope smiled and gently shoved him. Snowanna came up and smiled at the two, shaking her head. Across the room, she saw Swizzle's head nodding at her. Catching the message he was sending her, she took a mic and said, "Awwwwwww, look at these two. All cute and snuggly. Aren't they just the cutest pair you've ever seen, everyone?" The audience cheered with enthusiasm, hooting and hollering.

"So who's ready for a duet featuring these lovebirds?" Snowanna asked.

* * *

**Sweet princess: I'm back, and still in one piece! I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Now I was thinking which duet song I want these two to sing together, so I decided to leave to to the fans! Which song should Vanellope and Rancis sing? Pm me your ideas and I'll come out with the next and possibly final chapter of this story. Please do not forget to review, por favor! Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sweet princess: Hey, I'm back, and still in my hiding place! Thank you for the two who reviewed my story. Here's the next chapter. So for the duet I was going to do a slow song but then the song I featured in this story came on the radio and I was like 'I haven't heard this song for a long time now.' So one thing lead to another, and I put it in. So let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own wir. All credits goes to Disney. All I do own is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream. **

**Now, read at your own risk!**

**Do not forget to review!**

**OR ELSE**

**(just kidding)**

**(Maybe...)**

* * *

_Ch.3_

The crowd cheered at the idea and began chanting, "Duet! Duet!" Vanellope smiled and looked around, when thunder erupted outside. Everyone looked through the window to see the heavy chocolate rain pouring profoundly outside, hitting on the roof hard.

"Hope you guys brought an umbrella, Cinderella, because it's raining outside! Hard!" Swizzle announced.

Vanellope perked up and smiled. "Rancis, do you remember the song by Cobra Starship?" she asked. Rancis scrunched his face while thinking. "'You make me feel…?'" he inquired. Vanellope nodded and beamed.

"You still remember the lyrics, right?"

Rancis smirked and cupped Vanellope's face in his hands and pulled her closer. "Whenever I'm around you, I can remember anything," he whispered. Looking over to the dj, he yelled, "Yo, dj, put on some Cobra Starships!"

"I got you!" The dj replied.

The song began to play over the speakers, and everyone began dancing and clapping to the melody. "Okay, listen! This is what I want everyone to do. I want everyone to sing along to this next song! Okay? Alright let's go!" Rancis shouted.

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

"Sugar Rush, make some noise!" Vanellope added, receiving some hollering. Rancis stepped up and turned her head a bit so that he could look her straight in the eye.

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

Vanellope smiled and chimed in to the song, gently pushing him away from her.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You, you make me feel that_

Rancis pulled Vanellope into a tight hug and smirked at her, singing his part.

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be _

Rancis took Vanellope's hand and spun her around, then dipped her while Vanellope sang her cue.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like _

"Everybody jump, jump, jump!" Vanellope hollered, jumping with Rancis. Everybody in the room began jumping and fist pumping their fists in the air, singing along.

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me f__eel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la _

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop _

Vanellope and Rancis looked at each other, lacing their hands together, before going on with the song.

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la _

The crowd cheered as loud as they could, clapping and hollering. Vanellope and Rancis hugged each other and kissed ever so passionately, receiving some whistling (from Swizzle, of course) and some "Ooooooh!" They broke their sentimental moments and waved at the audience. For the next, hour or so, the two stayed at the karaoke club, singing and dancing and just being together, but it wasn;t long until the two grew exhausted from the partying and decided to retire for the night. Not wanting to go home, the two decided to go crash in Vanellope's volcano hideout for a while, regaining their energy for the race tomorrow.

"Oh, I've never drank so much soda in my life," Rancis moaned, rubbing his tummy.

"At least you didn't take part in a cake eating contest. I ate nearly ten three tier chocolate cakes in less than ten minutes. I wanted to vurp!" she groaned.

Vanellope lied down on her sponge cake bed (I think that's what it is) and sighed. "But I did have fun, buttercup. I'm glad I could go out with you," she added. Turning on her side, she smiled at Rancis and beckoned him to come forth. Smirking the reese's peanut butter cup themed boy approached her girlfriend and climbed on top of her.

"You know what cute princesses get when they behave well?" he asked teasingly.

Vanellope smiled and pulled his face closer. "What?" she asked.

"This." Rancis silenced the young princess with a passionate kiss, cupping her face in his hands. As the two made out, they were both thinking the same thought in their heads.

'_I love karaoke.'_

* * *

**Sweet princess: So that concludes our little singing story! And I have an announcement to make. While creating this chapter I got an idea for the next chapter of True Love's Destiny. But I won't post it until you review! So until the next review really, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


End file.
